One Fateful Moment
by iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected cry for help has Niles rushing to save Daphne. But he fears that he might be too late, in more ways than one. Rated T for some mature chapters.


_Almost mid-morning; Niles' office  
_

Niles could hardly keep his eyes open and he wondered once again why he'd even bothered going into work that morning. It had been a harrowing night; one that began with the promise of a chance to show off his beautiful girlfriend, but instead had quickly turned into a night of hell.

He'd been looking forward to the party for months, eager to meet and mingle with prestigious people from all over the country; writers, musicians and even psychiatrists, all who had come together for what Niles was certain would be an unforgettable evening.

But at the last moment, Mel made the irrational decision without consulting Niles that she scheduled them to meet for an intimate dinner with her closest friends. He'd protested angrily, as he'd purchased tickets for the party months before, but Mel being Mel, she refused to hear any of it. Instead she'd insisted… no, demanded, really, that he attend the gathering with her. After all, she'd said, she'd attended many social events on his behalf, always playing the loving girlfriend, so she simply didn't understand why he was making such a fuss over a silly party.

He tried to explain the significance to her but she flatly refused to listen. The result was an out and out argument, one of the likes he'd never experienced before. His many arguments with Maris were tame compared to what he experienced with Mel that night. The shouting, the accusations, the name-calling; it was like having knives thrown at him from every direction, cutting his self-worth to shreds little by little.

He lashed out at her as well, saying things that he'd only kept deep inside, because he knew how much they would hurt her were he to say them out loud. And it seemed to work, judging by the way she appeared to be deeply wounded by his words.

That night, although she stayed at his apartment, she climbed the stairs and changed clothes, promptly falling asleep in his king-size bed… alone. Niles, meanwhile, was forced out of his bedroom and into the downstairs guest quarters. The room and its furnishings were comfortable enough, but it was nothing like being in his own bed. He drifted off into a restless sleep, certain that he would never see Mel Karnofsky again.

But something happened; something completely unexpected. He awakened in the dead of night, startled by the sound of her voice. He sat up, squinting at the bright glow that filled the room when she flipped on the overhead light.

"Mel…"

"Hello, Niles…"

"What are you doing he-."

Her mouth was on his, her kisses fierce and demanding. He knew what they meant; she wanted him to forgive her. But forgiveness was not so easy. And were it not for the fiery kisses, that became more and more intense as she climbed onto the bed and positioned her body flush against his, he might have ended their relationship for good.

But the kisses gave way to passion and they made love like they had never made love before; with strong, rhythmic movements that brought him to new heights. She was demanding, and he was determined to give her exactly what she wanted, even if she had to teach him a few things along the way. He was, after all, a very good student.

By the time he awakened in her arms in the wee hours of the morning, the light was barely over the horizon, but Mel was already out of bed, dressed ad ready to leave.

"I have an early appointment." She explained before he could ask the reason for her impending departure. "Ms. Shanahan. Nose job."

He nodded. "Ah, that's right. We've talked about her before."

Her finger ran suggestively up and down his bare chest as he worked to put on his robe, cinching it tightly at the waist. "Good for you, Niles…. You passed the first test. You remembered."

He had no idea what it meant but he knew that she would explain, sooner or later. Reluctantly, he bade her goodbye with kisses that were so hot, he felt as though he was running a fever.

"Call me…" she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his skin.

With one last smile, she walked out of his apartment and he watched her until she disappeared into the elevator, stopping to blow him a kiss that sent his heart sailing. It was an uncharacteristic gesture for Mel, but one that he cherished.

Oh how he loved her… at that moment, anyway.


End file.
